Never Just a Simple Hunt
by winchesterbrothers67
Summary: Dean woke up and groaned when he felt a pounding pain in his head. "What the hell?"- he said as he looked around. He was tied in a chair, in a small room with only a door, a light bulb hanging from the ceiling and another chair besides him. That's when he noticed. Sam. His brother wasn't there
1. Chapter 1

Dean woke up and groaned when he felt a pounding pain in his head.

"What the hell?"- he said as he looked around. He was tied in a chair, in a small room with only a door, a light bulb hanging from the ceiling and another chair besides him. That's when he noticed.

Sam.

His brother wasn't there

"Sam!"- he screamed. Where the hell was his brother?

The last thing he remembered was that he and Sam were going to salt and burn the corpse of Emily Jackson, she was a ghost that was killed by her brother, who had made it look like a suicide, so she killed people that dared to go their house and made it look like suicide too.

That hunt was a simple salt and burn one… or so they thought.

Dean remembered getting the stuff they needed to finish the hunt out of the Impala when he heard Sam scream his name. He was going to turn around and see what was going on when he felt a hand with a cloth soaked in chloroform covering his mouth and nose. He tried to fight against it, but seconds later everything went black.

"Damnit! Sammy!"- Honestly he was scared. Not only for his safety but for his brother´s too. What would happen if he couldn't save Sam? What would happen if-...

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door open. A tall guy, maybe in his middle 30´s, entered the room with a satisfied smile in his face.

"Well well well! Look who decided to wake up!"- he said as he closed the door.

– "WHO THE F**K ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER!?"- Dean screamed at him.

He was furious, he and Sam only wanted to kill a ghost!They weren't looking for more problems than they already had.

The mysterious man walked towards him with rage in his face and punched the hunter in the face, making him groan in pain.

"Now now Dean, you better start treating me with more respect if you don't want to get hurt more than I want you to. Besides, I'm not the one tied to a chair you know?"- "Oh. And my name´s Sallos, just for you to know".

When he finished talking his eyes turned pitch black and smirked at the surprise in the oldest Winchester face.

"Demon" Dean thought as he looked with hatred eyes at him, this was far worse than he imagined.

"You must be wondering why are you here, so I'm going to explain this to you"- Sallos said walking through the small room -"You see Dean, I don't know if you remember, but 2 months ago you and your little brother killed some of my friends. The thing is that your brother killed MY brother, so I've been looking for you since, and when I heard that you two were in town I wanted to surprise you! So, surprise!"

Oh crap. Dean thought, in the moment he heard Sallos say that Sam had killed his brother, he knew that this was not going to be easy for Sam.

"So what, you are going kill us? because, trust me, that's not going to work you bitch"- Dean said, trying not to sound scared. He was struggling to get his hands free, but without his pocket knife it was not easy to break the ropes.

The demon smirked and bent down to be as near as possible as he could "I thought you Winchesters were more clever. Look Dean, I will make this easier for you okay?"- His eyes turned pitch black once again and his voice sounded so dangerous it made the hunter shiver -"I am going to have revenge. I will torture your precious little brother till he can no longer scream, he will be covered in his own blood begging me to just kill him. He will pay for what he did, and you Deano"-He laughed - "You are going to watch it all"

He then clapped his hands and two other men, demons Dean guessed, entered the room with Sam in their arms.

Dean was terrified at the sight in front of him.

His little brother was unconscious and the demons had to drag him.

His face was bent down, so Dean couldn't see his face (also because of his long hair of course).

-"Sam! NO! What have you done to him?! Leave him alone!"- Dean screamed at the demons as they tied him in front of the his brother.

Dean kept struggling to get out and shouting at them until his voice was hoarse.

When they finished tying Sam Dean could really see how was he.

His arms were chained so he was hanging from the ceiling, his feet nearly touching the floor. In his arms Dean could see some bruises and he imagined that

The worst part was his face. Oh god, his face was a bloody mess.

Sam's no ikse was bleeding and he had a black eye, also both of his cheeks had cut's and they were also bleeding.

A tear started streaming down Dean's face, he couldn't see his brother like this. He was going to find a way out.

-"Now that he is here let's start! What do you think if we wake up our friend?"- Sallos said when the other demons left the room.

Oh he had waited so long for this.

He knew that the worst way to hurt a Winchester is to hurt the other one. He smiled proudly as he walked towards the older hunter and give him a gag so he couldn't talk.

"You son of a bitch don't you dare to touch him or I swear I will kill you!"- Dean said as he tried to move his face so Sallos couldn't gag him, he didn't win though.

Sallos, then, took a bowl with water he had in the floor and splashed it in Sam.

The younger Winchester groaned at the sudden awakening and in the minute he was fully awake he felt that his whole face was on fire.

-"Dean!"- Sam said as he saw his brother chained to a chair in front of him.

Oh no, how the hell are they going to get out? He thought.

Sallos had told him why they were there and what he was going to do to him, Sam wasn't very scared those times because he thought Dean wasn't there, so his brother was going to save him. But watching Dean tied up made him think that this was going to be more difficult than he thought.

-"Mmnhfhmnnmhmhfnmn!" That's all what Dean could say, but Sam knew what he had meant with that:

"Everything will be okay Sammy! I will take you out. I promise"- even though he couldn't hear the exact words Sam did felt a little bit more calm.

"Ughh. Enough! I'm getting bored! So. Let's start okay? What do you think if we do with this?" The demon said as he grabbed a belt he had in a table the other demons had brought.

"Let the fun begin"- He said as he approached Sam with an evil smile

 **-SPN-**

 **HEHEHE** **Did you like this chapter? Im just starting with hurt!Sam… Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously:**_

" _ **Ughh. Enough! I'm getting bored! So. Let's start okay? What do you think if we start with this?" The demon said as he grabbed a belt he had in a table their 'demon friends' had brought.**_

" _ **Let the fun begin"- He said as he approached Sam with an evil smile.**_

 _\- SPN-_

Sam screamedas the belt touched his skin over and over again.

At first he had tried not to, because he didn't want to satisfy Sallos, but the whipping had started five minutes ago and the pain he felt was unbearable.

"P..please..ss..stopp Ughhhnngh"- Sam pleaded, his voice was barely a whisper, but it was enough for Dean to hear him.

Sammy you keep fighting! This will all finish soon! I will take you out! Dean said silently.

Hearing and looking Sam so broken made him feel useless, the whipping was harder each time and Sallos seemed enjoying Sam's pain.

Honestly Dean was very scared, he knew this wasn't the worst injury his brother has ever had, but who knows what other things the demon could use to torture him.

Dean's eyes were fixed in Sam's and when they made eye contact the only thing Dean saw in them was pain. So much pain. He couldn't stand this.

He lowered his gaze to the floor.

His brother was being tortured in front of him and the only thing he could do was sit there and watch. Goddamnit he was so stupid.

After 5 more belts to the younger Winchester back, Sallos had an idea -"Look Sam, if you want this to finish you have to do exactly as I say okay? I will use this belt 15 more times and you are going to count each one of them. If you stop counting or get lost we are going to start again, understand?"

Sam nodded rapidly, he only wanted this to end soon.

The first one took him by surprise.

 **WHAP! "** One" **WHAP! "** T..two" **WHAP!** "..ughn..th..three" **WHAP!** "ff...four" **WHAP!** "Oww...fnaghh..five" **WHAP!** "S..six" **WHAP!** "Owghh..sev...seven" **WHAP!** "..eigh...eight"

Dean was moving his head frenetically trying to move the gag so he could say comforting words to Sammy.

He only prayed for Sam not to lose how many whips he received, this was way too much for him.

Dean was crying, but he didn't care they were watching him. The only thing in his mind was taking Sam out before Sallos kills him.

When Dean's attention came back to his brother Sam was in number 11.

 **WHAP!WHAP!** "Ughh..umn..t..thir...thirteen?" Sallos stopped whipping him and looked directly at Sam´s tired eyes.

"Nononono, please let him be right! Please!" Dean thought.

The demon smiled and said "the last two will be the hardest ones Sammy, be prepared".

 **WHAP!WHAP!** "AHHHHHHH...ffi..ngnn… fifteen"

Dean sighed in relief, finally this part was over.

"Enough for now Winchester, I will let you rest but don't think that I finished. Don't be such a baby okay? there is worse to come. Later you are going to beg me to use the belt and not the other toys I have planned for you" Sallos said, he tooked out the gag out of Dean's mouth and left the room.

They were finally alone.

"Sam? Can you hear me little brother?- Dean asked concerned. He needed to know.

"Mmm...ye..yeah...I´ll survive..ughh"-Sam whispered- "We.. n..need to get out now..before he comes back", Sam´s talking made Dean worry more about him, they really needed to find a way to escape.

"Sure thing Sammy, we will, and you are going to be just fine." Dean assured his brother-"This son of a bitch is the one that worries me the most, I can't believe all this started because of a hunt months ago. I'm so sorry Sam, I should've been more careful.."

"Dean, don´t" -Sam cut him off of- "How could this possibly be.. *cough*..your fault? We couldn't have a way to know that he was looki.. looking for us ya know?"

Sam couldn't let his brother to feel guilty, not now. The only important thing in that moment was finding a way out. NOW.

Both Winchesters stayed quiet for some minutes. Trying to find something that could help them escape. It was nearly impossible without a window, and Dean didn't have a knife or something sharp, so cutting the ropes was impossible… that was the thing that most worried him.

"Dean.." Sam said to his brother, when Dean looked at his eyes he saw fear. Oh no… he heard footsteps approaching the door.

The door opened and Sallos appeared with… was that a car battery?

"Missed me?"- He said smiling at the brothers. Watching one Winchester tied up and the other one bleeding and hanging from the ceiling was one of the things he had dreamed ever since his brother was the best thing ever.

"What the hell are you going to do with that you son of a bitch!? If you touch him I swear I will fucking kill you!"- The demon only laughed at Dean's threat and walked towards Sam´s hanging form.

The hunter tried to move away but was useless, the chains that were holding him made it impossible to move.

"Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, why are you looking at me like this? We are having so much fun! aren't we huh?"- Sallos commented as he started cutting Sam´s shirt and placing alligator clips that were connected to the battery all over Sam´s body.

Dean was furious. What the hell was Sallos doing?! He couldn't stand hearing his brother in pain. Not again.

"Don't call him like that! Stop you son of a bitch!...OH DON'T YOU DARE!"- Dean screamed as the demon turned the battery on, his hand slowly flicked the switch to number one. Dean closed his eyes.

The only thing he heard were the battery power on, Sammy´s screams of pain and Sallos evil laugh.

 **-SPN-**

 **I really don't know why I love cliffhangers… well I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**previously:**_

 _ **Dean was furious. What the hell was Sallos doing?!**_

" _ **Don't call him like that! Stop you son of a bitch!...OH DON'T YOU DARE"- Dean screamed as the demon turned the battery on, his hand slowly flicked the switch to number one. Dean closed his eyes.**_

 _ **The only thing he heard was the battery power on, Sammy´s screams of pain and Sallos evil laugh.**_

-SPN-

"AAAHHGGGG!" Sam screamed as Sallos turned the battery power to level 3. The pain he felt was terrible, it was too much.

All his muscles were making spasms from the electrical current running through them. Tears started streaming down his cheeks as he closed his eyes shut.

As a Winchester he was used to pain, but this was so much worse than any wound he have ever had.

"Sammy! You fucking demon stop this! Stop hurting him! Hurt ME! Do whatever you want with me but please stop it!" Dean pleaded as loud as he could. Sam's screams were very loud so he had to scream so Sallos could hear him.

He remembered once when he was a kid, maybe 12 years old, he and John went to a hunt in a abandoned house. They went to the basement, he was first and he didn't notice that there was water all over the place. The water had been with electricity, so when he touched it he felt all that energy passing through his tiny body.

Dean remembered the pain he felt with only touching it for a second. He couldn't imagine how much suffering Sam was in right now.

His brother's face was showing so much pain and fear! Sammy's body was spasmodic, Dean suffered watching him like this. When he stopped hearing his brother's screams he looked up and saw him unconscious.

"Sammy? Sam! Stay with me kiddo. Sam?" Dean was worried about him, but also glad he was unconscious. That way Sallos couldn't hurt him.

Or that's what he thought.

"Mmm. I thought he was going to resist till number 5, My friends had told me that you Winchesters were stronger, guess they were wrong. Aren't they Dean?" Sallos asked the eldest winchester as he took off the alligator clips off Sam's body.

"If you keep doing this I will kill you do you understand!? I will find a way out and I am going to kill you, you fucking bastard!" Dean told him, he was tired of this. Watching the most important thing for him being tortured in front of him was breaking Dean's heart. How many hours have they been there? A few hours? A day?

This sucks. THIS SUCKS!

-SPN-

Sam and Dean had been kidnapped for 2 days now, and the torture Sallos inflicted in Sam was worse every time.

Honestly Dean didn't know how his little brother was still alive, he had lost lots of blood and kept losing it. He was nearly conscious now.

Even though he knew Sam didn't listen to him Dean always told him reassuring words to make him have faith that someone was going to save them.

Sallos had beaten Sam up, burned him, punched him several times, a total of 66, broken four of Sam´s fingers in his right hand and two in the left, cut him and even drowned Sammy (don´t ask how).

Dean was bad too. His voice was barely a whisper now, he had received some punches too just because Sallos was bored. Both Winchesters were exhausted, they really started thinking that they were going to die there. In that tiny room it was impossible to get out. Just impossible.

"mmnD´n" Sammy's voice broke the silence. Sallos had just left after using the battery on Sam. Again.

"s´alright Sammy. You still with me kid?" Dean always tried to make his brother talk after any torture Sallos inflicted on him. This way he was sure Sam was okay.. at least as okay as he could be.

"D'nw...we.n..need...t..to..get*cough*out..*cough*n..now.. ..pleasee." He couldn't take this anymore. He didn´t feel his legs, and his arms were numb after being supporting his body for so long. He needed a hospital now.

Deans wrists were bleeding after all the struggling he had made trying to get free. He had found a little stick just minutes ago and he had started cutting the ropes hoping they would brake. "Don't worry Sam, just hang on a little longer I´m almost done here okay? Trust me"

"Ok D´n" Sam managed to say. If Dean said so they were really going to be out soon. The door opened and Sallos appeared with a gun in his hand. "SHIT" Dean thought, he started cutting faster, what was he going to do now?

 **-SPN-**

 **I THINK NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE! NOOOOO SO SAD!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously:**_

 _ **The door opened and Sallos appeared with a gun in his hand. "SHIT" Dean thought, he started cutting faster, what was he going to do now?**_

 _ **-SPN-**_

Before Dean could say anything to their captor, Sallos put the gag on his mouth again. Dean was tired of that, his mouth hurt and not being able to talk to his brother when he was in pain was driving him crazy.

Sammy was trembling. His whole body exhausted by all the suffering and the amount of time it have been hanging in the same position. "Wh..what are y..you ggoin… to do.. wth..th't?!" He tried to say. Gosh his throat hurt like hell after all the screaming.

"I'm going to practice my aim Sammy! What do you think about that huh? I haven't used this in a while. Let's see how good am I" Sallos said pointing the gun towards Sam.

"Nnnoo...n...P..leaa...do..don't!" The youngest Winchester tried to move away but that made the pain more terrible.

'This is it' he thought.'I'm going to die here in front of Dean'- He didn't want to leave his brother alone with Sallos but his body wasn't going to resist another way of torture.

Dean was frenetically moving his hands cutting the ropes. He was not going to let Sallos shoot his brother, because if he did, he would lose Sam. And after all that had happened he wasn't going to give up now.

"Goodbye Sam" Sallos said smiling at him. He pointed his gun towards Sam's head.

Sam closed his eyes as he heard the loud BANG of the gun. He waited for the pain to come but it didn't. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Sallos in the floor dead and Bobby with a gun in hand. "Bobby" Sam whimpered.

"Oh god, Sam!" The old man stared with shock the condition Sam was. This was worse than he even imagined. "Bobby! Help me here!"-Dean told him, his old friend quickly cut Deans ropes and headed to help Sam. Dean came walking towards him worried "Sammy hey, you are okay! Don't worry little brother I'm here, you are going to be just fine."

They unchained Sam, he groaned as Dean and Bobby lowered his arms. They were hurting so much, Sam started watching black dots everywhere and walking was harder each step he took "Hey, Sammy stay with me! We are going to a hospital okay? There the doctors will take care of you okay? You just need to stay with me". Sam nodded and with the help of his brother and friend they started walking towards the door.

When they finished dragging Sam out of the room,Dean realized they were in a small abandoned house in the middle of nothing. He looked around and saw Bobby's truck, he was glad they could go to the hospital fast. His little brother was getting weaker each second.

Dean and Bobby carried Sam towards the truck, he was trying to stay conscious, but he was to tired and in too much pain. Dean and Sam were in the back seat and Bobby started driving "Let's go to the nesrest hospital Bobby as fast as you can" -Bobby scuffed-"Of course kiddo,don't worry Dean he will be alright" He tried to reassure the eldest Winchester, he smiled as he saw John's boys hugging each other in a protective way. 'God, if you are really there please protect them and don't let Sam go with you. Dean would be devastated' He thought.

When they were 30 minutes away from the hospital Bobby told them that when he noticed that they weren't answering their phones and nobody knew about them, a fellow hunter told him about this demon that wanted revenge. Since then he started looking for them, and when he finally found the Winchesters, Bobby went as fast as he could.

Dean was glad they had Bobby, because without him Sam would probably be dead now and god knows what would have happened to him.

"D'n" Sam said, his brother looked at him with a soft smile in his lips."Shhh Sammy. Relax little brother, we're almost there,. resist a little bit more Sam, your big brother is here"

Sam slowly nodded and Dean sighed, he still couldn't stop thinking how close he had been to lose Sammy, this was going to bring a lot of nightmares to him and his brother, but Dean knew that Sam was going to have more problems sleeping than him. All the torture his brother had been through was the worst, Sammy's screams still echoed in Dean's head making all worse. He started touching his brother's hair, trying to comfort him.

Minutes later he heard sobbing.

Sam was crying, all the horrible experience he had coming to his mind making him break down, he couldn't resist it. He hide his face in Dean's shirt "D'n. D'n!"- He understood why Sam had started crying. After all the suffering he had he deserved a break down. Dean's eyes met with Bobby's reflection and started whispering things to his brother. Sam needed him and he was going to do everything to make Sammy feel better. His little brother calmed after a while, but kept trembling.

20 minutes later Sam was in surgery, Dean was in the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room hoping the doctor could give him news about Sammy and Bobby was filling up the hospital papers.

Everything was calm… or as calm as it could be, Dean and Bobby had been waiting for about 2 hours now and the Doctor hadn't spoken with them yet. Dean was getting impatient, he stood up, went to the counter and was going to start yelling at her when he saw Sam's doctor aproaching "family of Sam Mathews?" She asked "Yes I'm Dean his brother and he is our uncle"- the doctor smiled "Good, I'm doctor Brown, nice to meet you" Dean was getting impatient. "How is Sam?" Dean asked, he wanted to know NOW how was Sam. "You are very lucky, Sam is in recovery and the surgery went without problems, yes he lost a lot of blood and was very weak, but after some blood transfusions he recovered strength now. He had 4 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, burns all around his chest and back. We could repair all of that, but his hands are what worries me the most, you see, he has 4 broken fingers in his right hand and 2 in the left, but if he managed to survive this far I am sure he will recover rapidly and without problems" Dean and Bobby nodded, they were glad Sam had survived the surgery and now he was recovering. "Can we see him now?" Bobby asked, he wanted to see Sammy for hours-"Sure thing, come with me" Doctor Brown said and guide both of them to Sam's room, "If you need something just press the nurse boton and we will be here immediately" with that she left to go see other patients.

When Dean entered the room his heart stopped beating.

His little brother was so pale and connected to every machine there could exist, Sammy was pale and still. So still it was disturbing. "Oh Sammy...no" Dean whispered as he seated next to his sleeping brother. He grabbed Sam's hand carefully not wanting to move it much, and started sobbing.

His brother has been hurt so bad, and he was so scared to be left alone. Even though Dean knew Sammy was going to be fine because he was a fighter,he was still very worried. Sam´s screams still haunted him and all what happened was still going on in his head. "Sammy, I need you to wake up little brother. Please, don't leave me here alone with Bobby worrying while you sleep."-he chuckled- "C´mon Sammy."

Dean saw Bobby going out of the room and walking out, ´probably to talk to the doctor´ Dean thought, he looked down at Sam and started whispering things that were meant only for his little brother. Hours passed and Dean hadn't moved from the chair next to Sammy, he hadn't slept or eaten something because he was scared that was was going to wake up when he wasn't in the room, Dean gently moved some hair that was covering his brother's eyes. He slowly leaned on and kissed Sam´s forehead, this was something he always did when they were young if Sam had a nightmare or just needed his big brother.

When he sit in the chair again he sensed something had moved "Sam? You awake?" He said, Sam´s head turned towards him and slowly two hazel eyes focused and looked at him. "Hey Sammy, how are you feeling?"- Dean asked smiling at his little brother. Sam tried to talk but coughed in the second he opened his mouth, "Wait Sam let me bring you water" When he handled it to him Sam drank it as fast as he could "Thanks"-He said with a rough voice, he groaned a little bit when he tried to sit up, and that made Dean's mother hen state activate. "Woah! Sam try not to move that much! I will call the nurse to see if she can give you some pills for the pain"-Sam sighed-"Dean it´s okay, it was just the movement. Don't worry" His brother looked at him and chuckled a bit -"Don't worry?! HA! You want me to stop worrying? Sorry Sammy but that's never going to happen and you know it."

Sam laughed "Yeah I know." Before he could say something else Dean sitted next to him and hugged him. Softly but also a protective way "Uhh Dean?" He asked a little perplexed at this ´chick-flick moment Dean had strangely started "I'm glad you are okay Sammy. I was so fucking scared." That made Sam relax under his brother's arms and smile.

"Me too Dean, me too"

 **-END-**

 **This is it! I know Bobby didn't appear that much in this chapter but I wanted to make it more about Sam and Dean. tell me what you think about it! thank you for all the reviews!** **remember, Always Keep Fighting! ILY**


End file.
